


Mercredi 15h57

by Maki_Aries



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen, Lucas et Manon se couvrent mutuellement, Lucas et les filles sont le nouvel OTP, suivant le clip de Mercredi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Petite scène suivant le clip de Mercredi





	Mercredi 15h57

 

 

MERCREDI 15H57

 

 

    * Bon les filles c'est pas que je vous aime pas hein mais faut que je rentre !




 

Lucas essaya de ne pas sourire comme un débile quand les filles commencèrent à protester. Ou lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qui était à peu près ses deux principales réactions avec les filles. Mais entendre des gens dire qu'ils voulaient de lui avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Le souvenir de sa mère tapotant le canapé, le siège devant le piano, la chaise de la cuisine pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté d'elle surgit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une grande inspiration et il était de retour dans la salle commune du lycée avec les filles.

 

    * C'est pas que je vous aime pas ?! répéta Imane d'un ton plein d'exaspération avant qu'un sourire en coin apparaisse sur son visage, les filles je crois qu'on vient tout juste d'avoir une déclaration d'amour !




 

Le seul garçon de la pièce leva les yeux aux ciel sous les rires. Daphné se leva rapidement pour venir lui faire la bise avec enthousiasme et sérieusement qui ne souriait pas à Daphné. Cette fille pétillait juste quoi. Et Lucas commençait sérieusement à l'apprécier.

 

Emma renifla un rire, avec autant de délicatesse dont elle était capable. C'est à dire : aucune.

 

    *  Imane, je crois que tu viens juste de devenir traductrice pour Lucas versus le reste du monde 




 

Ce qui bien sur valut un nouvel éclat de rire des filles.

 

Lucas offrit à l'adolescente son plus grand sourire et un « Je t'emmerde Emma ».

 

Elle lui souffla un baiser tandis qu'Alexia vautrée sur le canapé se tourna vers Imane et lui chuchota aussi fort que si elle avait crié :

 

    * Traduction ?



    * C'était du littéral là, répondit l'adolescente d'un ton pince sans rire.




 

Il remarqua soudainement que Manon avait enfilé son manteau et enroulé son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle partait aussi ?

 

Sa colocataire lança :

 

    * Allez Lucas, on y go !




 

    * Bah Manon ? Tu pars aussi ? S'étonna Daphné

    * Oui désolée, s'excusa la brune avec un sourire navré et un regard qui criait « Aide-moi » dans sa direction, faut que je fasse les courses et bon Mika et Lisa sont pas hypra fan des courses

    * Et si elle me laissait faire, ajouta Lucas, les placards ne seraient remplis que de pâtes et de chocolat




 

Alexia se redressa soudainement

 

    * Lucas j'aime beaucoup ton régime alimentaire, ça te dit tu viens habiter chez moi et faire mes courses ?




 

Tout le monde rit et ce fut le moment des tours de bises. Il y eu un moment assez gênant où Lucas hésita devant Imane, se demandant si elle n'allait pas le prendre comme une insulte si un homme lui faisait la bise mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux et de tendre la main pour un check. Le moment gênant était partit et il lui sourit embarrassé.

 

Manon lui prit le bras et ils traversèrent ainsi la cour du lycée, et la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Tous les sièges étaient déjà pris à part un qui avait une tâche dégueulasse dessus alors ils restèrent debout. Lucas se mordilla l’intérieur de la lèvre, cherchant une manière délicate et subtile d'aborder le sujet. Et il doutait que « Mika avait pas promis ce matin de n'acheter que ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la liste que tu lui a donné ? Pourquoi tu mens ? » allait réellement aider qui que ce soit. Le problème avec Manon c'était qu'elle lui proposait son aide et qu'il la rembarrait à chaque fois. Gentiment ou pas. Alors il avait pas vraiment le droit de la traiter d'hypocrite pour ne pas parler de ce qui n'allait pas hein ?

 

Manon soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule.

 

    * Tu rigoles si je te dis que j'ai envie de nettoyer cette tâche ?




 

Lucas s'autorisa un petit rire en réponse.

 

    * Ça t' arrive souvent de vouloir nettoyer des trucs comme ça ? Nan mais si parce que si tu veux nettoyer les rues de Paris on est pas sortit de l'auberge




 

Manon lui lança un petit coup de coude dans les côtes

 

    * Je ne prendrais pas de conseil de ménage ou de rangement d'un type qui confond le sol avec sa penderie, marmonna-t-elle



    * Eh, je suis pas un type compliqué moi, qu'est ce que vous vous faîtes chier tous avec vos meubles

    * Homme des cavernes va !

    * Fée du logis.




 

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de coude. Lucas contempla une nouvelle fois aborder la fameuse discussion « Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là ». Mais elle le savait non ? Tout comme il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à elle. Alors il se contenta d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne et d'attendre le bus. C'était peut être un peu chelou de les voir appuyés l'un contre l'autre comme ça, mais Lucas ignora cette envie de se dégager et de scanner la rue pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

 

À la place, il lui demanda si elle savait faire des roses des sables. Il avait une de ces envie de chocolat maintenant.

 


End file.
